


Williza’s very gay and Willa helps Eliza take her Z-Band off

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: ZOMBIES extended [3]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Badass, Brains, Canon Alpha, Claws, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Eliza equals super gay vibes, Eliza’s Gay, Eliza’s a flustered gay bean, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fear of fire, Flustered gay bean, Gay, Gay Panic, Ha FIRST WILLIZA FANFIC, Head scratches, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Leader of the Pack, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbianism, MAKE IT GAY DISNEY, Make it gay cowards, Nails, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Secretly soft, Sharpen Your Claws Challenge, Useless Lesbians, Werewolf Culture, Werewolfs love behind the ear scratches, Willa equals super gay vibes, Willa’s fierce, Williza, Z-Band, Zed ends up digging his own grave (pun intended), Zombies, actually canon, fear of the dark, gay vibes, if your telling me their not gay then your lying, soft, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Ok so hey!!! I have always been aZ O M B I E S fan. Especially over my little gay bean Eliza who is most definitely GAY!I’m actually not kidding when I say that I Shipped her and Willa as soon as they new Zombies trailer came out. I legit was like“Eliza better get together with that very GAY looking werewolf. “And omg, just seeing them interact for the first time in the movie I legit freaking saw sparks. (Also I love how they forget to address Elizas love life yet again)And like the looks Willa kept sending her might has well been in a gay sauna cause BOI IT WAS STEAMYBut like ya. This is me making a fanfic of Eliza trying to take off her Z-Band with her lovey dovey werewolf.
Relationships: Eliza/Willa (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa/Eliza
Series: ZOMBIES extended [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668463
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Williza’s very gay and Willa helps Eliza take her Z-Band off

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m so proud to be the first to publish a WILLIZA fanfic.
> 
> Cause come one
> 
> Elizas gay Everyone we all know it
> 
> Also if you can physically tell me with a straight face and 100 percent certainty that Willa is not a Alpha lesbian  
> Then I will believe you,
> 
> But since ya can’t then I won’t.
> 
> Cause she is a Alpha lesbian.
> 
> So much of Zombies 2 is gay
> 
> So so much

“Seriously, this is your last chance to back out. I don’t want to hurt you.” Eliza stated nervously. Wringing her hands violently. 

Willa, her sweet fierce werewolf girlfriend, noticed and reached out to clasp them in her own, stilling them. 

Looking up so Eliza could see her yellowed wolf eyes, they spoke of nothing but determination. 

“Eliza. I want this for you. Cause you want this for you. And I’m a werewolf. I can protect myself. And I don’t even think I’ll need too. Cause I know you won’t hurt me.” Soft but bold words tumbled from her dark lips. 

A gentle squeeze was applied to her grayed hands. As Eliza nodded. 

She had a theory that Zombies had evolved beyond the need for their Z-bands. The theory had been slightly proven when Zed took his own off to help them all. Also at the dance, Wyatt had be kind enough to take hers off momentarily, so she could roar like she’d been dying to the entire night (pun intended) then put it back on. 

Now, experimenting with her Girlfriend in the space of her own room was next. And entirely terrifying.  
Now Eliza wasn’t scared of many things.

; Fire, sure.  
It spooked her, but not as bad as Bonzo, 

heights, eh,  
kinda irrational, but not gut wrenching. 

The dark. Ok yes . Totally their.  
Super closeted about it. But only in pitch darkness. If their was glowy lights all around, or even a sliver of light she was cool. Just being lost in the darkness is what she hated the most. Without any light to guide her. 

Her amazing girlfriend probably used her enhanced instincts to pick up on this, and one time, when their was a blackout in Zombie town, Willa came all the way over just so she could hold Eliza in their arms. Protecting her from the darkness, and soothing away her pitiful cry’s.  
— not that she ,ahem, cried. — cause that would definitely kill her badass rep. 

But the number one on her list had to be going crazy. Have her Z-band malfunction and her eat all her friends brains. 

Even though she totally thought they had evolved past that point, their was a tiny chance she was wrong. And Zed and her those few times had been flukes. 

And now. In her room with Willa. With nothing to protect her. All the doubts she had were amplified by ten.

“Hey,” Willa called, snapping her out of it, her two manicured clawed Hands held Elizas wrist, ready to take the Z-band off.

“You ready?”

“Off and on again right ?” Eliza asked once again. The latter giving a loving and patient filled smile. 

“Of course.” She agreed. And Eliza finally relented. And took a small step back, to put some distance between the two of them. 

Giving a nod, Willa took the Z-band off.

-It hit her immediately.

The rush of adrenaline and Zombie energy coursing through her veins, Eliza growled. 

Her head , neck, and arms cracked andJerked as she looked around. Her veins turning a dark red. Her eyes dark and glooming. 

She could taste it.  
She could feel it right their.

A fresh brain. Right their. 

She could feel herself practically drooling, and she lunged forward. 

Looking up into those pesky eyes that blocked direct access to that flavorful brain. She was stilled immediately. 

Those eyes. 

They were yellow. 

Werewolf. She remembered. 

Werewolf she cared about. 

Caring. But what about the brains- no!

She cared for the werewolf. 

“Eliza! Eliza it’s me Willa! You can do this. Just hold out your arm and let me put the Z-band back on!” The werewolf-Willa- pleaded. She seemed to be taken aback by the Zombies state. But stood strong. 

Willa. Eliza knew this Willa. 

She wanted to comply to this Willa. 

She let out another primal groan, as her arm jerked upwards. She needed to act fast. 

She needed electricity. She needed to cool this craving. She needed brains, she needed to leave, the werewolf needed to leave. She-

And then Willa put the Z-band back on. 

She choked slightly, groaning at the sudden wave of soothing electronic pulses. 

Wow, she did not remember being this tired when she took it off at the Prawn. 

Willa must have noticed this immediately, because she rushed forward and wrapped an arm around her waist right as her knees buckled. 

“Hey, hey, Eliza your ok. It’s me. You did it. You hear me. You did it. It’s all over now.” The werewolf soothed as she lead the weak zombie over to her bed. 

Picking her up and placing her on the edge, she followed, and allowed the Zombies head to rest in the crook of her arm, as she cradled her to her body, her other hand running through the girls Green locks. 

“Wwilla,” Eliza murmured. She was so tired. She didn’t remember ever being this tired. But she was also so afraid. At what she felt at first. And somehow proud, at how she was able to restrain later. 

“Yes honey.” The White streaked werewolf whispered. Deny it she would, but as tough of a Werewolf she was, she was incredible soft and reverted to the nicest of Puppy’s for her Zombie girlfriend. 

“Youuu okayyy.” Eliza slurred slightly. Feeling exhausted. 

“Yes Z, I’m ok. You didn’t hurt me. You were able to function without it. You were right. You were right!” Willa praised. She felt the zombie tense. And looked down at her face. 

“Z, what’s wrong?” She panicked. 

Eliza couldn’t even reply, the whole entirety of what happened hitting her at once. She started shaking , as hated tears trickled down her face. She could have hurt Willa. But she didn’t. She could have though. For a moment she had forgotten who she was. 

Willa could see Eliza growing slightly Catatonic. So she pulled her close and started rocking her gently, Understanding what she was thinking without being told. 

Eventually she just laid down next to her, . As Eliza shivered in her arms. Waiting for sleep to succumb them. 

——————————————————-

“Ok. Are you ready for this?” Willa questioned. 

It had taken a lot of persuading of Willa and herself to try this again. But as much as Eliza didn’t want too. The experiment required multiple trials. To see if she could hold on a bit longer each time. Hopefully until she didn’t need it anymore. Or at least for long periods of time. 

Willa, being a Loyal, but protective werewolf, would do anything for Eliza. But was concerned nevertheless. Seeing the zombies reaction last time, she was nervous for a repeat. 

“Willa. I need to do this. A week has been a long enough wait, Take the Z-band off.” Eliza confirmed. Willa nodded, and obeyed. 

-it was immediate yet again.

Eliza could feel the Zombie adrenaline rushing through her, and was surprised to find it felt more pleasurable. Like when she took it off at the Prwan-

BRAINS OMG BRAINS.

She could smell it!! 

Her eyes darkened slightly when she located the werewolf in front of her, who held her hands up in front of her awkwardly, stuck between protection or putting the Z-band on.

Wait. No. Eliza knew her. 

Willa. Her name was Willa. 

The memories resurfaced back to her quicker this time. 

Her arms seemed to jerk involuntarily forward, but she held back. 

Willa took this in and went to put the Z-band back on.

“NO!” Eliza growled. Watching the werewolf be taken aback. 

“C-Can...Ziga, Zi, Grongor.” Eliza instinctively switched to Zombie tongue, as it was much easier. Remembering Willa wasn’t completely fluent yet in the language, she regrettably switched back. 

“Can...hold...it...longer.” The zombie spoke through gritted teeth. 

Willa looked torn between ending the Zombies struggle, and complying. But eventually let it continue. 

Eliza closed her eyes, and ignored the pressing urge to eat the delicious brains in front of her. 

Taking slow deep breaths. She tried to calm down. 

In out

In out

In out

In out-WOW DELICIOUS BRAINS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT THEIR RIGHT THEIR JUST EAT THEM-

IN! OUT! 

IN! OUT!

EATING PEOPLES BRAINS BAD! She tried to tell herself 

EATING WILLAS BRAINS BAD.

She could sense it had been longer then usual, opening her eyes she was surprised to her arms outstretched to Willa, who she had unconsciously backed into a corner. ,Willa, who could easily defended herself, but wanted to give her as much time as possible. 

“NOW!” Eliza half growled half screeched.

Willa immediately snapped the Z-Band on the Zombies arm. And as if going down a list, she then wrapped an arm around the Zombies waist. Waiting till Eliza regained her bearings in case she felt weak again. 

Which of course, she did. Collapsing into the loving werewolf’s arms, Eliza let out a tiny groan as she was picked up Bridal style and carried to the bed.

“Ok?” She Moaned out. Willa just smiled and pressed a kiss to the Zombies pale, slightly sweaty hairline.

“I’m ok Zom-bae, you didn’t hurt me. You never would.” Willa cooed. Laying down just like they did last time. Eliza feeling Safe in Willas protective arms. With abnormal Long, but extremely well manicured nails. 

———————————————————

“Ok. Third time. Let’s do this Z. Remember just motion to the Z-band and I’ll put it back on.” Willa chanted. Looking almost excited.

Eliza was too, but still had that tiny seed of doubt.

Willa seemed to pick up on this doubt and paused momentarily, looking up into Elizas warm brown eyes, she tilted her head to the side, not unlike what a dog would do when they were confused, or were deep in thought. It was something Eliza totally thought was adorable. Along with her habit of Flicking at her ears with her hand.

🎵 can you feel the call to the wild, call to the wild, the call to the wild. 🎵 The werewolf sung softly.  
Eliza immediately had a tiny flashback to when she first saw her Girlfriend sing that in the cave, in all her werewolf radiance , she was totally making heart eyes while Zed and the rest were staring at Addison. Not that’s she’d admit it.

🎵 we are the call, we are the call, we are the call to the wild ! 🎵 Eliza sang softly back, causing her werewolf to immediately break out into a toothy grin, showing off her pearly white fangs.

“That’s my girl! This is our call to the Wild Eliza! Remember, werewolf’s shall never be tamed, and once your accepted as one, you are the same! Never be tamed Eliza. Don’t let this control you.” Willa grinned. Eliza couldn’t help but blush slightly (or well, a zombies version of blushing )  
Remembering how at the dance, she was welcomed into the werewolf’s group by being the only Non-werewolf to be apart of their individual werewolf dance.

“Werewolf’s do the moonwalk” the green haired Zombie smirked. Willa laughed her deep sultry laugh.

“Ya know we weren’t kidding, every Werewolf can do the moonwalk. Kinda in our blood I guess. And you definitely were great , i bet it took some wolfs a couple seconds to even realize you were actually a Zombie.” She praised. Actually noticeably blushing. Not that she’d admit it either, but during the “Zombie till” and “moonwalk” individual dances, Eliza looked totally and utterly badass. And that was coming from the Alpha of the pack.

“Hey! I’m still an honorary werewolf! You said so yourself.” Eliza teased. Willa nodded once again, loving how smart she was.

“So are you ready now?” She asked, patiently waiting to do whatever her girlfriend asked.

Eliza hesitated, but drawing strength from Willas powerful demeanor she nodded.

“I’m ready.” Up one the declaration, Willa tilted her head thoughtfully. And took of the Z-band.

-oh no. Something was wrong.

It hit her immediately of course, but something was off. This was different. Eliza could tell right away. This was worse then all the times before. Like her Inner zombie was just realizing Eliza was serious about taking off the Z-band and fighting back with all its strength. 

It was actually slightly painful, how quickly her Zombie took over. Dark veins darkened and her eyes were almost black. She growled a throaty growl and snapped her jaw. 

She needed Brains. She needed to devour them. No Yellow eyes could stop her.

No wait she needed to be stopped. 

Eliza jerked wildly at Willa who had also sensed something was wrong, but in her panicked flailing, she accidentally hit the Z-Band out of Willas hand sending it flying across the room. 

The Zombie groaned at the complication. Willing herself to go towards the Z-band. But found she couldn’t. Her head turned menacingly , filled with a new type of hunger. She eyed Willa like she was a fresh hot meal. 

“Braaaiiinsss” she moaned cliche like. Sorry but it was the only thing she could physically say.

Each step she took she screamed at herself not too. But it was like her body wouldn’t listen to her mind. 

Another step, 

No.

Another

Stop it

Another

Don’t hurt her.

But she got closer and closer. Willa could tell this wasn’t good. But also couldn’t bare to hurt Eliza. 

“Eliza snap out of it! You can fight this.” She shouted forcefully. Eliza twitched cautiously. Waiting. Waiting for her prey to make a move-

Wait no. Willa was not her prey.

Her jaw Snapped once again. Willa reached out and grasped her shoulders, keeping her at arms length.

“Eliza it’s me! You can control this!” She continued. Elizas jaw kept biting at nothing but air. She needed Willa to run while she could. 

“Rrrrruuunnn” she growled out. She needed her to understand. Willa stubbornly shook her head. 

“I’m not leaving you Z. Your a zombie and a honorary Werewolf. Don’t be tamed! Control it!” She repeated. 

“I c-can’t.” Eliza forced out. Her feet pedaling forward almost desperately. 

“I know you can.” Willa said with so much determination that Eliza almost believed her. She was about to ask how, when Willa did the most dangerous thing of all, or so she thought, she closed the gap between them. 

Dark fierce smooth lips pressed against Elizas, as her mind momentarily went slack. She then kissed back, twice as hungry, biting down until she knew it hurt slightly, tasting Willa on her tongue. 

Knowing Eliza was momentarily distracted, Willa took that chance to break away, stepping to the side of the Zombie, as Eliza stumbled forward, she rand across the room and retrieved the discarded Z-band.

Running back, she grabbed Elizas shoulder and twisted her arm so it was behind her back, wanting to be at the opposite side of her mouth, and forcefully clasped the Z-Band back on.

Eliza cried out at the relief of the Z-bands magnetic pulses. Falling to her knees, she gasped heavily. Willa immediately released her and crawled in front of her.

“Z are you-“

“NO!” Eliza screamed, pushing Willa away from her. She pedaled her feet away from the werewolf. Scampering to the corner. Holding a hand across her mouth, as if to block access.

“Don’t come any closer!” She yelled, terrified. She had been so close to hurting her. To hurting Willa. 

“Eliza-“ Willa tried, only to be cut off again.

“No! J-just leave! Just go!” The zombie shook, tears were quick to well. 

“Eliza please, you didn’t hurt me!” The werewolf begged. 

“LEAVE!” The shaking girl begged. Not relenting. Willa looked like a Puppy who’d just been kicked, which was honestly appropriate for her demeanor. 

She whined slightly, before slinking out the door. Casting her sad eyes over the room one last time. 

As soon as Willa was gone and safe, did Eliza let the tears come.

——————————————————

Willa was annoyed, no she wasn’t annoyed, she was full on Willa the Alpha werewolf mad. 

Wyatt had stolen all her black nail polish ,

Wynter had accidentally eaten her bio homework,

And not only did she get and F for that Bio homework, but Eliza was STILL avoiding her.

She understand what the Zombie was going through. She had seen the terror on the Laters face that day. But what she didn’t know was Willa had it all under control, she would never let Eliza accidentally hurt her. She still didn’t think was possible for her to, She just wished Eliza believed in that too.

But screw all that, right now, she was on a mission to track someone down, and heck, Werewolf’s were amazing at tracking people down. 

“ZED!” She barked out from across the hall. The said Zombie froze, like a deer in headlights. In seconds, Willa had bounded over and cornered him. He winced and put his arms up.

“Look, I know I accidently sent a video to Bucky of Eliza scratching behind your ears but I made him PROMISE to not tell anyone and I made him delete it!” He confessed. Leaving Willa momentarily shocked, now she was even angrier with a fierce blush across her cheeks.

“You WHAT?!” She growled enraged. Zeds face seemed to turn impossible paper. 

“W-Walt that’s not what you meant?!” He cowered.

“Of course not! You really don’t have a brain! I was about to ask you where Eliza is! But I swear once I talk to her I’m coming for you!” She spit out. 

Zed nodded a bit to eagerly.

“Sh-She’s in the Gym, you know how she likes to practice her protest speeches before she actually does them!” He gave up. Willa nodded thoughtfully, she loved how passionate Eliza was about her beliefs and loved to protest things. She was bold and stood for her she thought. Like the Leader of a pack had todo.

Giving a simple nod, she quickly replied with a 

“Fine. But your not completely off the hook, don’t think I won’t find something embarrassing from Eliza about you.” Before turning on her heel, scraping the place right next to Zeds head with her sharp nails, and promptly bounding off towards the gym.

Kicking the doors open in all her werewolf glory, she saw a startled Eliza jump and instinctively go to bust her Z-band to Zombie up and use her strength. 

“No!” Willa called out, her arms reached out in front of her. 

Upon seeing who is was, Eliza squeaked and cupped her Wrist to her chest. 

Willa took a second to take in her Badass girlfriend, in her Zombie mandatory uniform turned Eliza chic creation. 

“Eliza, you don’t have to avoid me.” Willa spoke earnestly, quickly running up to the zombie. 

The Green haired zombie spluttered a bit, trying to find an excuse. 

“I-I I’m not a-avoiding you! I’m just uhhhh...” she trailed off, not finding an excuse. Willa smiled fondly and reached out to tuck a strand of green curly hair behind her ear. 

“Honey, you know you suck at lying to me. With anyone else you could be a Con artist, but it’s me Z, you always avoid eye contact way too much.” She admitted with a light chuckle. Eliza blushed and immediately looked down to her feet. Hooking a finger under the shorter Zombies chin, she lifted it up so She would have to looking into her Yellow wolf eyes.

“Eliza. As much as you think you were about too, or could have. Their was no way you could have hurt me. I’m a trained werewolf, who’s also the Alpha of my pack. Do you honestly think I can’t take a Zombie?” She asked truthfully, knowing the answer.

“But you don’t understand! When we’re full Zombie, I get extra Zombie strength, it was by some miracle I didn’t break your arms to get out of your grasp and hurt you!” Eliza worried. The pure fear she had felt then evitable on her face. Willas heart broke slightly, but she still knew she was right. 

“Exactly Eliza, except that was no miracle, even under all those circumstances, you didn’t use your strength, you held back as much as you physically could when it came between hurting me, and eating brains. I fully 100% put my trust in you, I have no doubt that you could be full zombie without hurting me.” She explained honestly. Eliza looked moved, but still slightly doubtful.

“And theirs only one way to prove it to yourself.” Willa continued, knowing this is where Eliza would freak out. 

Sure enough, Eliza realized what she meant. 

“NO! No way are we doing that again!” She shouted, stepping back.

“Eliza we have too! If we stop all your hard work and theories would go to waste!” Willa argued. 

“I came so close to hurting you last time! Why in the world would you want to do that again!” Eliza claimed.

“Because 1, you didn’t hurt me! And 2. I want to do this for you! For zombie kind! You helped me get the moonstone. And now I want to do this for you.” She stated. Her fierce yellow eyes glowing with determination. Eliza looked nervous and wrung her hands nervously. 

Reaching out and stilling them with her own, Willa looked up in adoration.

🎵 One for all, everyone’s invited 🎵 she sang softly. Looking at Eliza to finish the next lyrics.  
Taking a quick soulful look at her Z-band, Eliza took a deep breath, and looked up, her eyes filled with the classic Eliza determination she loved so much.

🎵 One for all, No wristband required 🎵 

She finished. Smiling, her confidence returned.

“That’s my Zom-Bae! No Z-band required!” Willa cheered. Eliza reaches up and affectionately scratched behind her ear. 

“Oh boy, oh boy. Right their yep.” Willa panted , turning her head for a better angle, her Foot stomping in the rush of Ecstasy. 

Deny it they will, all werewolfs had a place they secretly loved to be scratched. Usually behind their ears. Some in other places. Willa hated telling people who she didn’t trust, as people would try and take advantage of this vulnerable trait.

“Your such a dork.” Eliza grinned as she watched her girlfriend girlfriend pant heavily in time with the beloved ear scratch.

“But your my dork. So I’ll allow it.” 

Willa could only nod, and crane her head to get an even better delicious angle.

“Oh ya, *pants* also, yes right their, you gotta tell me something, oh yes, embarrassing about Zed, *stomps foot faster* he somehow got a video of you doing this and *pants* sent it to Bucky.”  
She gasped out between affectionate scratches.

Eliza paused and removed her hand, whimpering slightly, Willa stood back up, slightly embarrassed about how she was reverted to the softest of puppies when getting her ear scratched. 

“He did? Oh I’m so gonna go all Zombie on him for that, hmmm, something embarrassing? Take your pick he has so many moments!” She laughed. Willa smiled in amusement.

“No but really,” Eliza leaned in close, about to tell a secret, Willa leaned in too,

“You didnt hear this from me, but Zombody didn’t hit their growth spurt for a long time, and in the yearbook for 8th grade, he was mistakenly put in the 6th graders.” she whispered. Willa pulled back in shock and started laughing. Eliza joined in seconds later. 

“Please tell me you have photos!” Willa begged. Eliza got her classic mischievous glint in her eye.

“Now what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn’t!” 

———————————————————

“Now. Are you ready for this.” Willa asked her.  
Eliza was terrified. But she wanted to go through with this. Upon receiving a encouraging look from her werewolf girlfriend, she gave a small jerk of her head in agreement. 

Making eye contact, Willa slowly took of the z-band.

Eliza braced herself for the rush of Zombie adrenaline. Which came of course immediately. Her veins turned a crimson red, and her eyes hollowed. She shook her head at the familiar cracking.

Hey. 

This isn’t so bad.

Hey look theirs Willa-

Brains!

Nope. Ignore the urge. 

Brains.

Keep ignoring.

Brains??? 

Just wait it out.

brains..?

Ya, no.

Nothing.

Wait what?

No urge?

NO URGE??? 

Eliza smiled wildly, but dimmed it down when Willa looked momentarily alarmed, 

oh ya, still look full zombie, smiling wide must look almost demonic.

“I-I’m...Ok.” Eliza managed to say. Willa never looked prouder then she did right now.

“I don’t...have...urges.” She continued. Even though she had no urges, her speech was still considerably slowed and English was diminished.

Feeling excited, she picked up her bed and put it back down. Growled then picked up her dresser. This was fun! The zombie strength was so awesome!!!

She started laughing. A deep growl mixed with a bit demonic ness, but nevertheless, a happy relieved one. 

“I’m OK!” She yelled once again! Willa was almost bouncing up and down in excitement!

Calming walking toward Willa (well as calmly as she could with her bones crackling every five seconds) she held out her arm patiently. Willa complied with a huge toothy grin. Felling the adrenaline leave her, she launched herself into her girlfriends comforting arms.

“I did it! I did it! Zombies have evolved beyond their need for Z-bands! Oh Willa I DID IT!” The zombie crowed over and over. Willa picked her up and spun around in happiness. The two enjoying this amazing groundbreaking moment with each other. 

Finally setting her down, Eliza was able to look into the werewolf’s yellow eyes.

“Thank you so much Willa, for everything.” She whispered .

Willa nodded happily.

🎵oh-o-o-o-ah , this is our declaration🎵 

Eliza didn’t even bother to finish the lyrics. Just grabbed Willa by the shoulders and Kissed her passionately.

And the two discovered something knew that day. That the new Generation was gonna be great. And that they would go through everything with the other by their side.

(And well, that the other was a very good kisser 😉)

Their is is guys!!! The (I think) first Zombies Eliza x Willa fanfic!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading and Kudos if this was gay!
> 
> I also take prompts so if ya want more Williza then I will comply !!! 
> 
> Much love ❤️


End file.
